FIG. 1 shows a conventional serial-link data transceiving module 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the data transceiving module 100 comprises a transmitter 110, and transmission channel 120, and a receiver 130 that comprises an equalizer 132. To operate the data transceiving module 100, the transmitter 110 first receives and processes a signal Vin, and transmits the processed signal through the transmission channel 120 to the receiver 130. The receiver 130 then processes the received signal to generate an output signal Vout. However, since the transmission channel 120 is substantially similar to a low-pass filter, the amplitude of high-frequency components of the signal is attenuated when the signal passes through the transmission channel 120 as shown in FIG. 2, to result in inter-symbol interference (ISI) as well as jitter.
To solve the issue of attenuation of the high-frequency components of the signal passed through the transmission channel 120, the conventional receiver 130 compensates the loss of the high-frequency components of the received signal by implementing the equalizer 132. FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of frequency resonances of the equalizer 132. As shown, curves 301, 302, 303, 304 and 305 are programmable frequency resonances of the equalizer 132. The curve 301 represents a maximum strength of the equalizer 132, i.e., the curve 301 represents a maximum compensation that the equalizer 132 provides to the high-frequency components of a received signal; the curve 305 represents a minimum strength of the equalizer 132, i.e., the curve 305 represents a least compensation that the equalizer 132 provides to the high-frequency components of a received signal. In general, the strengths of the equalizer 132 are selected in advance; that is to say, a designer first estimates the amount of attenuation that the transmission channel 120 reflects on the high-frequency components of a received signal to determine the fixed strength of the equalizer 132. However, the attenuation that the transmission channel 120 reflects on the high-frequency components of a received signal, instead of being ideally constant, changes along with the type or length of the transmission channel 120. As a result, the equalizer 132 in a conventional receiver 130 fails to provide the high-frequency components of a received signal with a most appropriate compensation such that issues of ISI and jitter still remain.